


Můj malý svět

by KayleeK



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeK/pseuds/KayleeK
Summary: John s Sherlockem a Rosie slaví Vánoce
Relationships: The JohnLock Conspiracy Fandom/The JohnLock Refutation Fandom (Anthropomorphic)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Můj malý svět

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElizabethTheThird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethTheThird/gifts).



Ahoj, doufám, že se ti můj dárek bude líbit.  
Vybrala jsem Sherlocka, protože tam je málo lidí, kteří by netipovali Sherlocka s Johnem. Věřím, že se ti bude líbit i vánoční téma, když už je to dárek k Vánocům.  
Je to děj dlouho po 4. sérii, kdy John zůstal s Rosie u Sherlocka, ale stále jen jako přátelé.

„Jen říkám, že můžeme strávit svátky u tvých rodičů, protože bychom tam stejně jeli. Sami nám nabídli, ať přijedeme. No tak, nebuď labuť,“ šťouchnu do Sherlocka, zatímco servíruju odpolední čaj. Rosie sedí na zemi a hraje si s mikroskopem, který dostala minulé Vánoce od Sherlocka.  
„Víš, jak moc mám tyhle svátky rád,“ zamumlá, zatímco ochutnává čaj.  
„Vím, ale chtěli by vidět Rosie a Rosie je má taky ráda. Aspoň letos, prosím.“  
„Tebe to jen tak nepřejde, že?“  
Zavrtím hlavou a Sherlock vydá rezignovaný zvuk souhlasu.  
„Tati, myslíš, že babička udělá opět svůj skvělý pudink?“ zvedne Rosie hlavu.  
„Určitě ano. Každé Vánoce ho přeci máme,“ řeknu. „Večer nám zabalím… Nebo si zvládneš zabalit sám?“  
Můj pohled se přesune na Sherlocka, který spokojeně sleduje mou dceru, jak zkoumá… Ani nevím, co to zkoumá a možná to raději vědět nechci.  
„Jsem dospělý muž, myslíš, že si nedokážu zabalit?“ opáčí mi.  
„Ne, to nedokážeš.“  
Sherlock se v tu chvíli záludně usměje a já se přistihnu, jak se ztrácím v jeho očích, ve kterých se odráží oheň z krbu.  
„Alespoň si připrav věci, co si chceš vzít sebou,“ napiju se svého čaje. Uvolněně se opřu a sleduju svůj malý svět.  
\--  
O dva dny později sedíme už u jeho rodičů. Sleduju, jak společně zdobí stromeček. Je to nádherné. Tyhle svátky mám rád. Zítra ráno budeme rozbalovat dárky a užívat si, jak jsme všichni spolu. Dokonce i Mycroft přijel. Ale není tak nadšený jako já. Ani Sherlock to tak neprožívá, ale vím, jak mu záleží na Rosie a snaží se. Ta se směje, jak ji zvedá do náruče, aby dala nahoru špičku, a pak si ji drží u sebe. Ten malý zázrak se ho drží kolem krku a společně se dívají na jejich dílo. Jak je tak vidím, dochází mi, že oni jsou má rodina. To, po čem jsem vždy toužil a víc nepotřebuju. Cítím, jak mi v hrudníku buší srdce a do očí se mi hrnou slzy. Přejdu k nim.  
„Povedl se vám,“ řeknu spokojeně. Být s Sherlockem pár, objal bych je oba a společně v objetí bychom sledovali jejich dílo.  
„Za chvíli bude večeře, jděte se převléknout, ať si můžeme udělat fotografie,“ přijde do obýváku pan Holmes.  
„Jistě,“ kývnu a natáhnu ruku k Rosie, abych ji připravil. Sherlock ji postaví na zem a odejde. Já se i s ní převléknu a všichni se sejdeme u stolu.  
„Sluší Vám to, paní Holmesová,“ řeknu jí.  
„I Vy jeden lichotníku, raději si sedněte, ať se můžeme dát co nejdřív do jídla,“ řekne.  
Společně se pustíme do večeře, až jsme najezení dosyta všichni. Konverzace je příjemná a všichni se dobře baví. Rosie je natěšená na zítřejší ráno, a proto běží hned spát.  
Jen co ji uložím, všimnu si, že venku stojí Sherlock. Možná bych teď mohl využít příležitosti.  
Sejdu k němu.  
„Dnes to bylo pěkné, že?“ podle jeho reakce byl zamyšlený a já ho vylekal.  
„Ano, to byl… Už aby bylo po Vánocích,“ řekne mi.  
„Vím, že je nemáš rád, ale Rosie si užívá, že je u tvých rodičů. I já jsem rád, že je nemusíme trávit v Londýně. Je tu sníh a klid.“  
Nic na to už neříká a jen tiše stojí.  
„Sherlocku… já…“ snažím se najít vhodná slova, když se na mě stočí pohledem. Skoro jako by věděl, co mám na srdci.  
„Máš pravdu, rád je nemám, ale teď mám alespoň důvod, proč je slavit,“ jeho hlas není sarkastický ani ironický.  
„Nech mě hádat, jsem to já a Rosie?“ pousměju se. Vidím náznak, jak přikývne. „Víš… Chtěl jsem s tebou o něčem mluvit a… nepůjdeme raději dovnitř? Je tam teplo.“  
„Mně se líbí venku,“ řekne. Povzdychnu si. Obejdu ho, abych mu hleděl do tváře.  
„Známe se už dlouho a já se chtěl zeptat…“ je těžké formulovat věty. Když se nadechnu, Sherlock si mě přitáhne do objetí. Je to od něj vzácné a proto ani neváhám a objetí mu oplatím. Slyším, jak mu v hrudníku bije srdce. Řekl bych, že bije rychleji, když jsem takhle blízko.  
„Miluji tě,“ vyklouzne mi při tom všem a chci se hned odtáhnout, ale Sherlock mě obejme pevněji.  
„I já tebe, už dlouho, Johne,“ řekne tiše.  
Jen se pevněji obejmeme. Nečekal bych takové vyznání. Ale možná jen čekal na správnou příležitost. Natáhnu se k jeho rtům a políbím ho. Jemně a přitom naléhavě. On mi polibek oplácí.  
Stojíme takhle venku, když začne sněžit a užíváme si polibky jeden druhého, když začne sněžit.  
„Nechcete si vy dva přestat vyznávat lásku a jít se dovnitř zahřát?“ ozve se ode dveří Mycroft. Odejde a nechá dveře otevřené.  
„Má pravdu, pojďme se ohřát,“ řeknu mu a za ruku ho vedu do domu.  
Společně si tak lehneme i do postele. „Myslím, že teď už ty vánoce vezmu na milost, ale jen kvůli vám dvěma.“  
Jeho kudrny mě šimrají v obličeji.  
„Jsem rád, že alespoň něco,“ řeknu a usměju se. Políbím ho na čelo. „Teď už ale spi, Rosie nás vzbudí jako vždy brzy,“ řeknu mu. Snad ji nevyděsí, že já i Sherlock ležíme v jedné posteli. Společně usínáme, abychom se probudili do nových začátků.


End file.
